1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series so as to be used in driving motors of devices requiring high power, e.g., electric vehicles and the like.
A battery pack is formed by accommodating one or more battery modules in a housing.
The battery pack may be used as a power source for an external device. In this case, bare cells constituting the battery module may be secondary batteries including a lithium compound, and which can be reversibly charged/discharged.